Setsugetsuka
by Nekinu
Summary: Siendo su pueblo atacado por extranjeros, Kaito no tiene otra opción más que blandir su espada para proteger todo aquello que quiere. Cuando toma la misión de salvar a Rin Kagamine, nunca imaginó que no la traería a ella sino a su gemelo, Len. KaitoxLen.
1. I Promesa de protección

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece ya que son propiedad de la compañía Yamaha. Si fueran míos, no estaría escribiendo fanfics sino sacando al mercado más Vocaloids masculinos. _

"雪月花_**SETSUGETSUKA"  
**__VOCALOID_

_**Capítulo I.**_

"_**Promesa de protección"**_

"_Kagome, Kagome…kago no naka no tori wa…itsu no itsu deyaru"_

Kaito abrió los ojos de inmediato. Incorporándose con dificultad, se llevó la mano izquierda a su pálido rostro empapado en sudor a pesar de haber sido una noche fresca. Respirando agitadamente, Kaito descubrió que seguía en su habitación, sus cosas estaban donde las había dejado anteriormente y que ya era de mañana.

Se puso de pie como pudo para abrir la puerta corrediza; estaban en pleno otoño, donde las hojas de los árboles caen de las ramas dejándolas desnudas pero cubriendo el suelo de tonalidades ocres; un bello espectáculo sin duda. Kaito se estiró al mismo tiempo que bosteza ¡por fin pudo descansar!

— ¡Buenos días, Kaito-dono!

Frenta al joven estaba Kamui Gakupo, su alegre capitán de escuadrón. Era mayor que Kaito por unos tres o cuatro años pero poco se notaba en su rostro fino, decorado por un par de ojos azules que iban a juego con su larga cabellera morada y atada en una coleta alta. No llevaba espada por lo que Kaito encontró cero razones para alarmarse.

—Buenos días, Gakupo-san. ¿Aún no nos requieren?

—Por el momento no. Kiyoteru-dono está haciendo todo lo diplomático posible para que acepten nuestros términos pero tal parece que quieren recurrir a la violencia.

¡Violencia! Kaito estaba enfermo de esa palabra. Llevaban cerca de tres meses peleando contra el gobierno en una especie de revolución, exigiendo menos tiranía y agresividad contra la población. Desde que los extranjeros llegaron, todo se volvió más difícil por lo tanto lo único que quería el grupo revolucionario es que se fueran. Aunque no lo hacían por la población en general sino cada uno tenía su propio ser para proteger: para Kaito era su prometida, Hatsune Miku y para Gakupo, su pequeña hermanita Gumi. Incluso Kiyoteru tenía que proteger a su hija Yuki. Kaito se había unido con la esperanza de que las cosas se calmaran pero por el momento había cero propuestas de mejora pues un tal Leon les estaba haciendo la vida imposible incluso se atrevió a herir a uno de los mensajeros que enviaron.

— ¿No conocen otro camino, verdad?

—Parece que no. Y ya tienen su siguiente blanco: Kagamine Rin.

El muchacho de cabello azul abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. ¿Kagamine? ¿Kagamine Rin? Aquellos extranjeros se estaban metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos pues la familia Kagamine era una de las más prestigiadas e influenciables en lo que respectaba al gobierno. Incluso que ahora se atrevieran a querer atacar a su heredera.

—Tenemos que protegerla—expresó Gakupo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Esa pobre chica es muy joven para morir.

—Tú espera a Kiyoteru-san, yo iré a sacarla de ahí. Podemos mantenerla a salvo por unos días y después la enviaré con Miku.

—Kaito…—el plan sonaba absurdo y arriesgado pero a Gakupo no le quedó otra opción más que aceptarlo—. Ten cuidado…

Kaito asintió. Cogió su espada y se la amarró a la cintura, acomodándose de paso, la hakama. Tanto Gakupo como Kaito pertenecían a un escuadrón de samurais que a su vez estaba en manos de aquellos revolucionarios quienes, radicalmente, se negaban a la idea de ser dominados por extranjeros. El emperador Yamaha había fallecido y el consejo estaba haciendo lo que querían con todo, ahora deseando vender el lugar a un pequeño grupo de ingleses liderados por Big Al o un hombre de apelativo similar. La mayoría de la población se negaba a dicho cambio por lo que los extranjeros tomaron medidas extremas, tratando de someter a todos por la fuerza y destruyendo las familias más importantes; la familia Sakine, hogar de Meiko (amiga de la infancia de Kaito), había sido arrasada dejando pocos sobrevivientes.

Ahora estaba en las manos de Kaito el proteger a la familia Kagamine. Se encaminó sigilosamente hasta la mansión cercana al río, donde no le costó mucho infiltrarse pues sólo tuvo que saltar la pared blanca del lado de la costa donde no había nada de vigilancia. No le gustaba entrar de esos modos a las casas pero si trataba de ser cortés como Kiyoteru lo era la mayoría de las veces, tendrían muy pocos progresos porque a veces la gente llega a ser muy testaruda. Él sabía que la familia Kagamine no lo iba a escuchar así que mejor hacer todo ilegalmente. Ya después pediría perdón.

Se infiltró sin problemas. Recargándose un poco en la pared para vigilar que no hubiera moros en la costa, alcanzó a divisar un cabello rubio siendo cepillado por una mujer. Suponía que era Kagamine Rin y su dama de compañía. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cerca de aquel cuarto, considerando que esperar a que la mujer de pelo rosado saliera era lo mejor. No tardó mucho en dejar a la rubia sola entonces Kaito aprovechó para entrar sigilosamente y posarse atrás de Rin.

Al notar un reflejo en el espejo, la noble iba a gritar.

— ¡Luk-…!—Kaito le tapó los labios justo a tiempo.

—Tranquila señorita, la voy a sacar de aquí—le explicó apresuradamente—. Hay gente mala que desea asesinarla.

La chica asintió. El miedo la dominaba. El samurai de pelo azul la cargó cual costal de papas, haciendo que ella se sintiera incómoda y protestara.

—Pero ¿¡qué clase de degenerado es usted!

—Lo siento, pero es que así es más cómodo por si se presentan…

— ¡Suelte a la señorita, ahora!—frente a Kaito estaba la misma mujer que peinaba a la chica Kagamine. Blandía una Wakizashi, es decir una espada corta, y su mirada estaba enfurecida.

—…problemas—terminó de decir él. Suspiró, intentaría razonar antes de lastimar a gente que nada tenía que ver y menos a una mujer—. Mira, no planeo secuestrar a la señorita Rin, sino protegerla. Leon ha enviado una asesina para encargarse de…

— ¡Pues que venga!—exclamó con valentía—. Soy perfectamente capaz de proteger a la señorita Rin.

—Entonces protégela—le dijo la chica en los hombros de Kaito. Si Luka, la guerrera, pudiera haber visto su rostro de seguro habría notado una sonrisa.

Kaito no comprendió este detalle, pero tampoco le importó. Aprovechó la distracción de Luka para salir corriendo con la noble Kagamine en brazos. Ya una vez que se hallaron seguros, Kaito intentó entablar una conversación amistosa en lo que llegaban a la base.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—expresó torpemente en su desesperación por deshacer el incómodo silencio.

—Catorce.

—Vaya, ya estás en edad para casarte—bromeó Kaito. Ella lo miró con repugnancia y superioridad.

—No me pienso casar contigo.

— ¡Ah, no! Yo ya tengo a mi prometida, Miku. Nos casaremos en unos meses.

—Pues, felicidades—exclamó la noble, aunque con un tono que hizo saber al espadachín que poco o nada le importaba lo que tuviese que decir. Eso hizo a Kaito desistir de sus deseos por entablar conversación alguna.

Cuando llegaron al templo que servía de cuartel general para los samurais, Gakupo los recibió bastante aliviado. Kiyoteru también ya se encontraba en el lugar, sonriendo como siempre; despreocupado y con ese aire paternal que siempre portaba. Apenas Kaito se acercó, el mayor le dio un fuerte coscorrón en represalia.

—No vuelvas a irte solo, es peligroso.

—No volverá a pasar, Kiyoteru-san—aseguró Kaito—. Traje a Rin conmigo.

Gakupo se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña Kagamine, le colocó una mano sobre la cabellera rubia y la agitó, despeinándola en el proceso. Ella se trató de peinar cuando el de cabellos morados dejó en paz su cabeza.

—Ahora, exijo una explicación.

—Bueno, verá señorita…—comenzó a decir Kiyoteru, no obstante Kaito lo interrumpió.

Kaito observó bien a la adolescente frente a él. Usaba un tocado de flores rojas en el pelo que combinaban a la perfección con su kimono del mismo rojo aunque éste tenía detalles dorados y una manta blanca le cubría los hombros. El obi era de color amarillo y los pequeños adornillos que sobresalían eran del tono del oro.

—Con esa ropa llamas mucho la atención. ¿Por qué no te das un baño primero? Tenemos cosas por aquí que te puedes poner…

— ¡DEGENERADO!—se ofendió Kagamine, clavándole sus ojos azules.

— ¡No, no, no!—se disculpó Kaito—. Y-Yo decía…mira…hay una chica que te puede ayudar. Quédate aquí y yo la iré a llamar.

Gakupo y Kiyoteru intercambiaron miradas. En confidencia, Kiyoteru le susurró algo a Gakupo a lo que éste se mostró sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio?...

—Parece que ni tú ni Kaito-san lo notaron. En fin, dejemos que Kaito-san lo descubra solo.

Antes de que pudieran comentar algo más, Kaito llegó acompañado de una mujer alta, de aspecto rudo ya que su cabello castaño estaba corto y sus ojos rojos denotaban una gran energía.

—Mira Meiko, ella es Rin Kagamine. ¿Por qué no la ayudas a ponerse ropa más discreta?

Meiko la observó bien. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al mismo tiempo que con dulzura, colocaba una mano sobre su espalda.

—Vamos, no seas tímida. Te llevaré a los baños.

Alejándose las chicas, Kaito dio un suspiro de resignación y se dedicó a acompañar a los otros dos hombres para que Kiyoteru diera un recuento de lo que pasó durante su visita a Big Al. Él les explicó que Big Al no lo recibió directamente sino que habló con una mujer llamada Miriam quien presumía ser la administradora del extranjero. Ella le aseguró que su jefe no tenía interés alguno en vender las tierras ni echar a la población, que eran rumores falsos que el gobierno japonés estaba corriendo aunque cuando Kiyoteru preguntó por la masacre de la familia Sakine, ésta no supo como responderle y le corrió.

— ¿Qué piensas, Gakupo-san?—preguntó Kiyoteru al finalizar su crónica.

—Hay que esperar a que hagan más movimientos. Por el momento dejemos la diplomacia y dediquémonos a la protección de los ciudadanos.

Estaban por abrir una botella de sake cuando Meiko entró a la habitación. Sus ojos rápidamente se clavaron en el sake pues era su gran vicio.

— ¡Ah! Iban a comenzar a beber sin mi…—como llevaba unas ropas en los brazos, las colocó en los de Kaito—. Ve a dejarle esto a Rin. Yo beberé en tu lugar porque a ti ni te gusta. Prefieres el helado.

—Eso es cierto—suspiró Kaito, poniéndose de pie. De pronto, se sonrojó y se detuvo antes de salir—. ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué yo? Me volverá a decir degenerado…

—Ah, descuida, está presentable—le aseguró Meiko, sirviéndose del líquido transparente.

Kaito le creyó, dispuesto a ir a dejarle las ropas a Rin. Cuando arribó a los baños, sólo se percibía un humo debido al agua caliente. El de cabello azul logró traspasarlo y llegar hasta donde "Rin" estaba desnuda, echándose agua a la espalda. Kaito mostró sorpresa inmediata aunque sus ojos se posaron en la entrepierna de "ella". Había algo ahí que no debía…

— ¡AHHHHHHHH!—gritó bastante impactado, tirando la ropa y retrocediendo unos pasos—. T-t-t-t-t-t-tú….e-e-e-eres… ¡Tú eres un hombre!

—Así es, soy Kagamine Len. El hermano gemelo de Rin.

El rostro de Kaito era imposible de describir.

_**Fin del capítulo I.**_

_**Nota de autor: **__¡Hola! Soy Nekinu. Sé que este fanfic tiene una temática muy diferente a los demás y la verdad es que no sé que decir *risas*. Todo eso de los samurais nació tras ver el video de Setsugetsuka y jugar Hakuouki como loca, que poco me faltó para poner que Kaito estaba en el Shinsengumi *más risas*. Espero que les haya gustado, se agradece que dejen comentarios para ver que les pareció. _


	2. II Declaraciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece ya que son propiedad de la compañía Yamaha. Si fueran míos, ya sabría usar el (maldito) programa. _

"雪月花_**SETSUGETSUKA"  
**__VOCALOID_

_**Capítulo II.**_

"_**Declaraciones"**_

— ¡Bien!—exclamó Kiyoteru con una gran sonrisa—. Ya que todos sabemos que Rin no es Rin, creo que podemos escuchar su parte de la historia.

—Me mintieron…—se deprimió Kaito—. Era el único que no sabía…

—Kaito-dono—Gakupo le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda—. A mí me dijo Kiyoteru-dono, él fue el único que lo notó a primera instancia.

Ahora realmente se notaba la diferencia en cuanto al género de Len pues portaba las ropas de samurai que le habían prestado. Estaba sentado frente a Kiyoteru, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando claramente en que palabras utilizaría con esos "guerrilleros", término que había optado para referirse a ellos.

—Me llamo Kagamine Len, soy el hermano gemelo de Rin—comenzó a explicar—. Como bien han dicho, mi hermana estaba bajo amenaza de secuestro; mis padres lo sabían, desde luego. Yo me ofrecí a tomar el lugar de mi hermana para que ella pudiera escapar y salvarse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—En el clan Kagamine, las mujeres son más importantes que los hombres pues los antepasados del clan creían que la mujer era la que transmitía la sangre directamente al bebé y el hombre sólo era necesario para completar el proceso.

— ¿Tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?—preguntó Kaito, inocentemente.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Len se puso rojo.

— ¡ESE NO ES EL TEMA!—gritó alterado—. Ejem, en fin. Por eso yo tomé el lugar de mi hermana.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, el rostro de Len demostró una profunda tristeza que aunque tratara de ocultarla, ésta era notoria a ojos de todos los presentes.

—Len-dono…—dijo Gakupo en señal de que entendía lo que sentía.

Antes de que alguna lágrima traicionera saliera por los ojos de Len, el chico usó la manga de su ropa para limpiarse cualquier indicio de lloriqueos. Suspiró y encaró al grupo de samurais.

—Es mi deber proteger a Rin—aseguró—. Y creo que ustedes podrán protegerla así que les confiaré donde está.

—Espera—sugirió Kiyoteru—. Es peligroso que nos lo digas, Len-san. Mejor lleva a Kaito a donde está.

— ¿Eh?—exclamó el aludido, alzando una ceja—. ¿Por qué…?

—Porque tú habías propuesto ir anteriormente, ¿no? Tú trajiste a Len-san pensando que era Rin-san. Haz bien tu trabajo y trae a Rin-san.

— ¡Tú estabas en contra de que yo fuera, Kiyoteru-san!

—Estaba en contra de que fueras _solo_—respondió con una fresca sonrisa—. Pero ya que irás con Len-san…

Kaito miró al pequeñín de catorce años. Fue una mirada rápida pero pudo notar un ligero… ¿enojo?

—No obstante, no puedo permitir que se vayan como si nada. Seguro que Leon ya se habrá enterado de que salvamos a "Rin Kagamine".

Antes de que los otros tres pudieran asentir, Meiko entró agitadamente a la habitación. Respiraba con rapidez, tratando asimismo de recuperar el aliento pues había venido con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía usar.

— ¡Kiyoteru-san…es…es Mikuo! ¡Ha regresado y está herido!

Los tres hombres mayores se pararon al instante apenas Meiko pronunció las últimas palabras. Len, confundido, intentó seguirles aunque desconocía completamente quien era el tal Mikuo. Arribaron a la habitación de cuidados médicos donde un alto joven pelirrojo, de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, atendía a otro de pelo verde aqua. Él que estaba recostado se quejaba de un dolor en el hombro.

—Ted-dono, ¿Qué le pasó a Mikuo-dono?

—Le dispararon en el hombro—le contestó el pelirrojo, Ted—. Hubo una conmoción por un niño que robó un poco de pan. Un guardia le quería cortar la mano, Mikuo pagó por el pan y el guardia le disparó en el hombro antes de que pudiera decir algo. "Por entrometido", según el hombre.

—N-no se preocupen…je…estaré bien…—afirmó el chico entre gruñidos de dolor.

—Bueno Len-san—exclamó Kiyoteru de repente—. Ese chico que se queja es Hatsune Mikuo y el que lo cura es Kasane Ted. Chicos, este es Kagamine Len.

— ¿Te parece buen momento para presentarnos al chico, Kiyoteru-san?—preguntó Ted pero sin desconcentrarse de la colocación de vendas en el hombro de Mikuo.

—Era para romper la tensión—se justificó el mayor—. Además, Mikuo-san será quien entrene a Len para la misión con Kaito.

— ¡¿Por qué Mikuo?—quiso saber Kaito, confundido de la decisión de Kiyoteru.

—Kaito-san, tú tienes otras cosas que hacer, recuerda esa misión con Gakupo-san. "Esa" misión muy importante.

—Oh sí—recordó Kaito, decidiendo a no quejarse más.

—Pero…—analizó Gakupo—. Lo que realmente me interesaría saber es… ¿de dónde sacaron las armas de fuego? La policía quiero decir…

Mikuo volteó forzadamente hasta donde estaba el capitán de escuadrón y suspiró con pesadez.

—Leon. Se las "obsequió" al gobierno japonés.

Tanto Gakupo como Kiyoteru bajaron la mirada. Kaito no era el único que desaprobaba la violencia y que la policía japonesa contara con armas de fuego los alteraba porque se producirían más muertes innecesarias; después de todo, el poder sólo lleva a la avaricia y al orgullo.

Len permaneció absorto al incómodo silencio que reinó en la sala por unos instantes. Ted había terminado de curar las heridas de Mikuo y éste ya se podía sentar, cansándose de estar tanto tiempo acostado. Estaba por pedir algo cuando la puerta corrediza cayó hacia el frente, de la nada y espantando a todos. Varios hombres con rifles entraron en la sala, liderados por un joven de cabellos rosados, ojos azules y que portaba una espada en su cintura.

— ¡Escuadrón de resistencia! ¡Quedan todos arrestados bajo las órdenes del primer ministro y el embajador Big Al! ¡Yo, Megurine Luki, no permitiré que escapen!

En un instante, el llamado Luki desenvainó su espada y la encaró justo frente a Len. La primera reacción de Kaito fue ponerse delante de él para protegerlo, y amenazar con su espada también. Len le tomó de la manga. Lo había decidido.

Confiaría en Kaito.

_**Fin del capítulo II.**_

_**Nota de autor: **__¡Hola de nuevo! Nekinu al habla. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero ando preparando las cosas para mi mudanza. Sé que el capítulo es bastante corto pero como este fin de semana mis amigas y yo participaremos en la convención, andamos preparando todo y preferí subir aunque fuese un poquito *sonrojo* Espero que les guste ¡y muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews! ___


	3. III Amenaza y escape

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece ya que son propiedad de la compañía Yamaha. Si fueran míos, ya hubiera Vocaloid (legal) en todo el mundo._

"雪月花_**SETSUGETSUKA"  
**__VOCALOID_

_**Capítulo III.**_

"_**Amenaza y escape"**_

Megurine Luki tenía unos ojos extraños, fue ese el primer pensamiento de Len poco antes de recuperar la cabeza tras optar por confiar en Kaito. Sus ojos eran azules, como los de él, pero parecía haber una chispa de fuego en ellos como si Luki fuera movido por aquella inagotable energía que emanaba de ahí. Eran demasiado vivos. Por supuesto, no pudo seguir fantaseando con los ojos de Luki pues éste ya había lanzado su primer ataque, provocando que Kaito empujara a Len por un lado mientras chocaban los metales de las espadas de ambos samurais.

— ¡No intenten resistirse!—exigió—. Sólo agravarán sus crímenes.

— ¿Pedir libertad es un crimen?—contestó Kaito, impulsándose para enfrente, tratando de ejercer presión sobre Luki.

El espadachín de cabello rosado tuvo que retroceder ya que la fuerza de Kaito era superior a la de él y lo estaba poniendo en aprietos, eso hasta que se encontró con la pared, entonces dándole una patada obtuvo impulso suficiente para cambiar las cosas e incluso poder tirar a Kaito. El de cabellos azules lo fulminó con la mirada aunque inmediatamente la desvió por vergüenza o quizá porque estaba esperando el golpe de gracia. Pero la espada de Luki no tocó a Kaito debido a que la propia espada de Kaito defendió a su dueño, sólo que ahora era blandida por Len quien, a pesar de intentar aparentar fortaleza, temblaba.

— ¡Apártate, mocoso!—le gritó con energía—. No es mi trabajo matar a los débiles, es deshonroso—el rostro de Luki se desvió de la mirada intensa de Len.

— ¡No soy ningún mocoso!

Con una valentía que francamente no sentía, Len se lanzó al ataque de frente aunque, como se esperaba, Luki lo esquivó con tan sólo hacerse a un lado. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Len considerándolo patético; mejor se concentró en Kaito quien ya estaba de pie dispuesto a ayudar al pequeño rubio. Aunque tenía las de perder porque su espada estaba lejos, tenía que hacer algo sin embargo, Luki no le iba a dar tiempo y alzó su espada frente a Kaito aunque esta vez chocó con una nueva: la de Kiyoteru.

—No más plagas…

— ¡Kiyoteru-san! ¿¡Por qué regresaste?—preguntó Kaito bastante sorprendido. Kiyoteru, con bastante esfuerzo volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tú y Len-san tardaban mucho. Anda, Gakupo los está esperando adelante.

—No los voy a dejar escapar—advirtió Luki, dispuesto a cortarles el paso a los otros dos. Kiyoteru, no obstante, puso más fuerza a su espada para que Luki no pudiera liberarse tan fácil.

— ¡Anda! ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo estaré bien!

—P-pero…—balbuceó Kaito. De repente, una mano lo tomó obligándolo a correr en dirección a la salida.

Corrieron tan rápido que ni los gritos de Luki ni los choques de las espadas se escucharon. Cuando llegaron al final de lo que parecía un interminable pasillo, vieron a Gakupo y Meiko con sus espadas en los hombros, alrededor de una pila de hombres aparentemente dormidos. Eran los soldados que habían ido por ellos. Más atrás, estaba Ted sosteniendo a Mikuo quien jadeaba gracias a la carrera emprendida. Gakupo expresó tranquilidad en cuanto vio a Len y a Kaito pero volvió a arrugar la frente cuando no encontró rastro de Kiyoteru.

Kaito estaba en shock por haber huido dejando a un compañero atrás así que no pudo explicarles lo sucedido, siendo Len el encargado de ello. Los demás escucharon el relato pacientemente sin poder esconder la preocupación en sus rostros pues sabían que Kiyoteru probablemente sería capturado o lo que es peor…quizá ya habría muerto.

—Tenemos que salvarlo—susurró Kaito de la nada—. ¡Debemos salvarlo!

— ¡Cálmate Kaito!—pidió Meiko—. Así no te dejaré ir a ningún lado.

Meiko ejercía gran autoridad sobre el chico. Desde que eran pequeños, la castaña siempre había sido de un carácter tan fuerte que Kaito no podía contrarrestar sus deseos; aún crecidos, Kaito seguía sin poder refutar las palabras de Meiko. Chistó en resignación y se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente molesto pero en realidad estaba frustrado porque se sentía un cobarde, abandonando a Kiyoteru a su suerte.

— ¿Qué van a hacer?—exclamó Len de repente—. ¿Regresarán por él?

—No lo sabemos, Len-dono—le respondió Gakupo con sinceridad—. Ni siquiera sabemos si Kiyoteru-dono…

—Está vivo—dijo Ted—. Conozco los métodos de estos extranjeros…seguro harán una ceremonia ostentosa de ejecución para advertirnos que le bajemos o tendremos el mismo destino.

Y era cierto. Ted sabía muy bien lo que la gente extranjera podía hacer pues él había sido testigo de ello bueno, más bien, él y su hermana mayor Teto. Los dos vivían hasta hace poco en la aldea vecina a la actual, una diminuta aldea dedicada al cultivo de arroz, principal insumo de comercio. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco cuando fue atacada por el escuadrón de Leon; Ted, incluso, tuvo la mala suerte de verse cara a cara con el rubio...una situación que nunca olvidaría.

_Teto y Ted habían perdido mucho tiempo durante las compras matutinas a las que los enviaron. Ya estaban cruzando la plaza cuando una conmoción los detuvo: de la herrería salían el herrero, su esposa y sus dos hijos e incluso el hombre tenía un ojo morado. Un muchacho rubio estaba gritando a un lado de ellos, cruzado de brazos y con un aire de superioridad que a leguas se le podía notar. Ted se quedó inmóvil ante la escena sin embargo, Teto se acercó amablemente al rubio y preguntó qué pasaba. Por supuesto que éste no quiso contestarle y cuando la muchacha insistió, otro oficial le dio un golpe con lo que el pelirrojo reconoció como una escopeta. Cuando corrió al lado de su hermana, el hombre rubio (que más adelante sabría que se llamaba Leon) se volteó y dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa. Finalmente decidió ignorar a los dos hermanos. A lo mucho tres días después, el ataque directo a la aldea se llevó a cabo y Ted fue separado de su hermana de camino a los refugios. _

—Por eso creo que Kiyoteru-san está vivo. Aún tenemos oportunidad de salvarlo.

Mikuo asintió, secundando la moción. Gakupo también sonrió aliviado e incluso Kaito se notaba más tranquilo, pero Len tenía una mala cara. No es que no apreciara el sacrificio que hizo Kiyoteru pero su hermana…necesitaba saber algo de ella. Siguió al grupo de samurais hasta el bosque donde decidieron acampar. Cuando estaban instalándose, Len no pudo soportarlo más y pidió permiso para ir a ver a su hermana. Todos, bastante sorprendidos, no supieron que contestarle hasta que Gakupo trató de explicarle que primero trazarían un plan para rescatar a su compañero y luego irían por su hermana.

—P-Pero…

—Te lo prometo, Len-dono—reiteró Gakupo.

— ¡Es que ustedes no entienden!—Len, por fin explotó—. ¡Necesito saber cómo está!

Los demás quisieron decirle también algo pero Kaito se les adelantó, se puso frente a Len y con una mano, le tomó el hombro. Después le sonrió.

—Si tanto te preocupa puedes ir. Nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes aquí, Len—mantenía su sonrisa—. Tú puedes elegir donde quieras estar.

—K-Kaito…—exclamó Meiko impactada.

Len también estaba en shock. No podía creer la facilidad con la que Kaito lo estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera. Pero en parte el de pelo azul tenía mucha razón. Él no pertenecía al grupo así que era libre de irse. Entonces asintió y se adentró en el bosque.

—Kaito, ¿por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó Meiko buscando alguna explicación razonable.

—No quiero involucrarlo en nuestras batallas. Personas mueren ¿lo saben?

— ¿Todavía te culpas por lo que le pasó a Meito-dono?—Kaito bajo su rostro apenas escuchó lo que dijo Gakupo. Igual Meiko pues Meito era su familiar quien falleció hacía poco.

—Len estará bien. Es un chico fuerte y sé que volverá—aseguró Kaito, mirando por donde el muchacho rubio se había ido.

Por un momento, él mismo quiso creer en sus palabras pero claramente Meiko pudo notar como apretaba sus manos y eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado.

—Quisiera comer un helado antes de mañana.

Todos se miraron bastante confundidos. Kaito sonrió y se sentó junto a la fogata que recién habían podido encender.

—Bueno, hay que trazar el plan y rogar porque Kiyoteru-san siga vivo…

En efecto, Kiyoteru seguía vivo. Estaba en una especie de cuarto donde había mucha maquinaria de tortura, un colchón viejo y una jarra de metal que en algún momento pudo haber contenido agua para el prisionero. A Kiyoteru lo tenían atado mediante unas cadenas en sus muñecas y una cuerda en su cuello para que no hiciera ninguna clase de esfuerzo pues podría ahorcarse. El castaño estaba empezando a analizar mejor el lugar cuando Luki apareció y le echó agua en la cara.

— ¡Despierta! Alguien ha venido a hablar contigo.

Kiyoteru sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua. Cuando volvió a alzarse se encontró cara a cara con Leon quien estaba con su típica posición de cruce de brazos y el aire de soberbia.

—Hiyama Kiyoteru ¿verdad? Te agradecería mucho que me confíes quienes trabajan contigo en esta "rebelión".

—Vaya, Leon-san…no puedo darte esa información tan fácilmente.

Leon chistó.

—Bueno, yo tengo entendido que tienes una hija…si no quieres que nada le pase, me darás nombres. Espero que estés dispuesto a hablar mañana a primera hora o verás…

Y con la misma que entró, también salió dejando a Kiyoteru con la peor angustia que había sentido jamás.

_**Fin del capítulo III.**_

_**Nota de autor: **__¡De verdad que ahora no tengo excusa! *llanto* soy una mala autora. Pero ¡hey! Les diré que la convención estuvo muy divertida y aunque mis amigas y yo no ganamos, lo hicimos bastante bien (o eso nos dijeron). También ya estoy subiendo esto desde mi nuevo hogar así que esperen updates más seguidos, ¡ya, por fin, se acabo lo de la maldita mudanza! Anyway, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y gracias por los anteriores reviews y las sugerencias de más narración. Eso pasó porque quería subir rápido pero bueno, ahora sí creo que ya quedó un poco mejor en cuanto a narración porque debo confesar que no estoy muy contenta con el capi. Cualquier otra cosa no duden en decírmela, acepto críticas buenas y malas (siempre y cuando sean en buen plan y para bien, no para mandarme hasta Dios sabrá dónde *risa nerviosa*)_


End file.
